Then Again
by funnyanime
Summary: It was roxas's first kiss...axel stole it from him, picture was taken. His reputation would be ruined. Axel caused all of it intentionally...but then why is he apologizing?...Then again, it was his first kiss aswell. axelroxas rikusora leoncloud zemyx etc


"Sora!"Roxas was straddling to his feet.

"Uh?"Sora turned to face his twin.

"Spots."

"Hmn?"

"Spots"Roxas pointed at a lady bug.

"Whats wong?"Roxas picked the bug up into his hands.

"Its spots are missing!:

Sora was no bug lover but curious at this none the less.

"No spots?"

"Nu-uh. Not Even one." Roxas stared at the dazzling creature.

"Oh no…"The bug flew into sora's head….into that massive spikey bundle of what he called hair.

It moved around in his hair.

"Brother! "Sora's eyes began to fill.

"Oh no! I got it!" Roxas was always the protective one.

Sora, the tender bug-terrified one.

"Whats a matter you two?" Kiari came up to them.

"Gots it."Roxas pulled the bug out and threw it into the air.

"Brother!" Sora glomped on to his brother.

The bug came back.

"Gaah!"

"Don't worry Sora!" Roxas reached for the bug on soras cheek when…

"Watch out!"

Squish.

Everything froze. Except that one kid who threw the ball accidentally towards them.

"Im sorry! Are you okay?"The slightly older boy ran to the brunette.

"Y-Yea….."Sora responded, Looking up at thee curiouse looking silver haired boy with thoes captivating pools of green jade for eyes.

"Why you-"Roxas hand fisted.

"Roxas! Hurry! Namines getting picked on by a buncha bullies!"Kiari yanked at roxas's checkered shirt.

"Wha?"Roxas stumbled over his feet.

"Were going Sora! I'm taking Roxas!"Kiari shouted.

"Wha?"Sora was now both alone and with a bug squished bloated cheek.

"Shes Probably getting picked on ya? I'll go help em. They needs all the help they cans get y'know?" Wakka ran in Kiari's direction along with Tidus.

"Hey, is your cheek alright?"He stared back at the sapphire spheres that could calm even the angriest of Demons.

"Um..I….Yea."Sora averted the gaze and looked down on to the cool sand.

"Im sorry, Tidus does seemed to get carried away sometimes…I tried to block it but it bounced off me."

"That's okay, Um …….you know Tidus?"Sora looked up.

"Yea, we've been friends since forever. Do you?"

"Mhn, Hes my cousin."Sora was Numbed by the silvere haired kids eyes.

"Mnn. Then why haven't we met before?"Riku sat down next to the brunette.

"He never talks about anything when his moms around..and considering that…today's the only day his mom hasn't been on his back, I guess."

"Well then, its nice to meet you...um…."

"Sora. Same here….Um…..Bug face squisher."

"What?"Riku was taken aback by his suden remark.

Sora just childishly smiled.

"I was kidding!….so, your called-"

"Riku. And theres bug guts all over your face Buggy."

"What?…Bugg-"

"Buddy…Buggy..get it?..Any ways here."Riku pulled put a hankerchief out of his pocket.

He reached over to soak it in holow rock that had water in it. It was clean tho. They were in a cave, In very deep that it looked like midnight.There was a lake in the cave that was shallow near the sand but deep near the caves wall A bout an adults whole body. So around ten feet deep. It was a huge cave that was safe to play in. A sort of kids sanctuary only they knew bout. It had mann tunnels and hiding spaces wich ade it ideal to play in.

He wiped the bug guts off sora's face..

"Much better."Riku grabbed sora's chin and continued wiping.

"Um…"sora's face turned a bright red.

"There we go, All cle-whoa!"Rikku suddenly slipped off his knees due to a sudden loud noise.

"Ack!" riku fell on sora.

In the most peculiar mannner.

Rikus lips pressed hard against sora's. Kis arms on the ground above sora's head.

Soras arms above his own head.

It looked like riku pushed sora into the kiss.

But they both knew it had ust been an innocent acident.

An innocent accident that ruined his life.

Yet….made it all better.

Mean while…..

"Hey stop it!"Kiari's hair was fisted in the air.

Punch.

"You son of a bitch!"A boy with blue hair elbowed him in the gut.

"Roxas!"

"Stop hurtin little girls y'know?!"Wakka wasn't the violent type. Or the type that liked to get his ass kicked.

"Leave namine alone you creeps!"

"Saix, that's enough…we wouldn't want little blondie to get hurt now would we?"

"Sure thing superior."

"Axel!"

"Y-Yea?"

"Lets have some fun with blondie here."

"Um….What did you have in mind?"

"Lets see…..Interesting."Xenmas stared at the bonds lower half.

"That's low.Y'know?"

"Oh were not planning to hurt him there."Xenmas took a grab hold of the blonds certain area in his inner thighs.

"Gaaaahhh!"Roxas's face flushed. He squirmed uncomfortably.

"Yep. Still A virgin."Fuckking highschoolers. Of course roxas was a virgin!

"I bet he hasn't even made out yet."Saix called out.

"I bet he hasn't even had a first kiss."Xenmas eyed roxas very carefully.

Roxas tried to pull away.

"Interesting….Axel, Kiss the brat."Time froze.

Kiss…

The…

Roxas?

"What?!"

"Do as I say or I'll tell your brother what a disgrace your making his family name go through."

"F-Fine!"Axel grabbed roxas's shirt and pulled him close.

Roxas shut his eyes.

Axel slowly leaned in.

Roxas's heart was racing. He never did have a first kiss.

………………………………...Then again………………………………...

Axel slowly sarted to lean in, barely, and ghostly, brushed their lips together.

Roxas's heart at his throat.

His knees threatening to back out.

And softly more pressure was added.

Until.

BAM!

Saix smacked axels face onto roxas's.

The first time he had been kissed.

The first time his lip was bleeding because of a kiss.

Snap, Goes the camera and both roxas's reputation and humility vanish.

Stolen kiss.

Lip bleeding.

Bruised ego.

Humiliating picture.

Humiliation.

Heart racing.

Weak in the knee's.

It was hell.

Or was it heven?

He couldn't tell.

He ran away.

Friends forgotten.

Humiliation.

Torture.

"H-Hey! Wait up!"

A voice……that would make it all better.

Tears over flowed in his eyes.

"W-What do you want!?"Roxas snapped.

"I..just…"

"Cant you just leve me alone. Leave us all alone!"

"I..Just…"The red head looked down shamefully.

"You just what?! What the hell could you possibly say that could make a differe-"

"Im sorry…….."Roxas froze. His kneed bucked and fell to the ground.

Knees were all that was holding his up.

"…you…..what……."Axel kneeled down to meet the blond eyes.

"Im sorry…..sorry I stole ..your first kiss…….."

"Why would you….why are you apologi-"Roxas's eyes centered at the red spikey haired teen.

"Well….that was your first kiss…right?"Roxas looked at axel doubtfully…

"Who says it wa-"

"You backed away when xenmas mentioned it."

"Oh……Well it doesn't matter now………….Its not like you would car-"

"To tell you the truth…I feel horrible."Axel looked down.

"Why would yo-"

"Well…um…it kinda…"

"Kinda wha-"

…………………………….Neither had Axel………………………………...

"It was mine too."

"Your wha-"

"My first kiss, Okay?!"Roxas was stunned.

"Oh..I…Then why did you ki-"

"My brother has this bad ass rep I'm supposedly supposed to keep. He wanted our last name to be feared throughout this school so…if I don't ..and I drop out of that gang….well…shit happens you know?"

"I see…..Can I just ask you one questi-"

"Yea?"

"…..Can you stop interrupting me? Sheesh."

Axels face flushed.

"oh..um..sorr-"

"That's okay."Roxas just smiled. Friggen hypocrite.

"Um…Hey…Axel right?"

"Yea?..Um..Roxas?"

"Yea…Um…could you do me a favor?"

"Yea?"

"Close your eyes."

"What fo-"

"Just do it."

Ael shut his eyes…fully expecting for roxas to slap,kick punck..or even….in a weird sense of the situation …bite him.

………….

Soft lips touched his own.

Axels eyes flew open.

Roxas was close too close.

After all. He did just A kiss from axel.

"What was-"

"I took back what was mine. You stole a kiss from me…so I stole one back."Roxas just smirked.

"Arent you a little too young to be talking like tha-"

"Just one year from you. School wise anyways."

"Middle school?"

"Yep. Go on, Go spill how you got a kiss stoen from a-"

"See you next year Rox."Axel stood up and walked away.

"…."Axel fased into the sunset…as if a black hole had swallowed him…..

"….But…..you wont be there next year…….."Highschool lasted only one long year there.

Roxas just smiled with a tear at his eye as he went back to the cave were his brother probably was still at.

He walked in to find hi bother under a silver haired bastard.

"B-BROTHER!" Roxas's heart sank to the bottom of his being.

tears threatened to pour out.

"R-Roxas I-"Sora's face brightened.

Authors note.

Disclaimer:None of these characters belong 2 me. If they did. they would always be but naked and theered be millions and millions of naked dolls of em.

thi story however is in fact, mine.

well? please review. i might just stop writing stories cause no ones reviewing.

:

Until next time!


End file.
